The Start Of Something New
by SleepingFish
Summary: Kei never imagined starting a relationship with Megumi would be so relaxing, but it still remains unknown to the others. They are still keeping it down low, but day by day their relationship is becoming more and more visible. Sequel of 'Love Is Never A Straight Path' IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING, DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**AYO WHAT'S UP! So guys I'm back with the sequel! YAAAYY! I took so much time for me to think of something for this story. SORRY I TOOK SO LONG. But with the help from all you guys and Little Princezz Everlast, I was able to push through my laziness and finish the first Chapter. **

* * *

><p>"So, Kei-kun, when is Hikari-chan going to visit again. I haven't seen her in awhile." Kei's mom smiles and Kei from across the table.<p>

"Eh?" Kei drops his fork on his plate at the sudden question. "You're never here. Of course you haven't seen her in awhile."

"I haven't seen her around much either." Kei's dad also adds.

"Stupid Girl hasn't been coming by. Shouldn't boyfriend and girlfriend spend time together, onii-chan?" Sui says while wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"O-oi, do you even know what you're saying Sui?" A light blush surrounds his cheeks.

"So~" His parents leans in, with a smile.

"Ghmm," he clears his throat. "Hikari-chan... is no longer my girlfriend." he sits straight, dabbing his lips with a napkin.

_Silence...~_

"EEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"

* * *

><p>It's been 2 weeks since Kei and Megumi started their new relationship together. They still haven't told anyone about them being a couple, on account that they are waiting for the right moment to tell other people and Megumi is still a little shy about it. Still, little by little, the closeness between them has been showing more and more everyday.<p>

(At the Green House)

"What's going on?" Akira asks, looking around in confusion. "I feel something... different." She looks over to Megumi and Kei, who are very oddly closer to each other and over to Hikari who is quite far from Kei.

"Believe me, you're not the only one." Tadashi adds.

"The atmosphere, somehow, feels dense..." Akira and Tadashi glance at a dark aura surrounding Kei and Hikari.

"Maybe something happened? Should we ask?" Tadashi asks in a whisper.

"I don't think now is the..." Akira stops, noticing a different aura on the other side of Kei.

Kei notices crumbs, from a piece of cake, stuck on Megumi's cheek. He gently wipes the crumbs off her check with his thumb. He then licks the crumbs off his thumb and smirks, causing her to blush.

"Well, we don't want to waste food, now do we?" Megumi's blush darkens by his words.

The rest of the members all notice his action and freeze in shock. Even Finn, who happened to stop by, was in shock.

Kei eyes turn away from Megumi to looks at them. They quickly avert their eyes and pretend to do something else.

Megumi glances at her friends, then suddenly remembers something. She tugs on Kei's shirt, trying to get his attention.

Kei turns to her. "Huh? What's wrong Megumi?"

'Should we tell them about Yahiro?' Megumi writes and shows the sketchbook with a smile.

"Yeah. We should." Kei turns to everyone else. "Hey, have you heard the big news?" They all direct their attention to Kei. "Yahiro got himself a girlfriend."

"WHAT!?" They all scream.

"N-no way. How rare." Tadashi puts down the food he almost choked on.

'Yeah. Her name is Mia. She's really lovely. Quite the talker, but overall very kind.' Megumi adds with a smile. 'And her cooking skills are amazing.'

"I'd say she was top classed, actually. Those biscuits she made were quite delicious."

"So, you both have met her? How? When?" Akira puts down her empty cup.

Megumi and Kei both look at each other and smile. They turn back at their still shocked friends and say (well Megumi wrote) "It's a long story."

_'There's that weird feeling again...' _Akira scratches her head.

* * *

><p>Megumi stands in front of the Takashima gate, trying to find the courage to buzz the bell.<p>

*Flash back:

_A buzzing noise comes from Megumi's phone. She picks it up and flips it open.  
><em>_'Oh it's a text from Kei.' _

_To Megumi:_

_Hey Megumi, since it's a free day tomorrow, do you want to come over to me place and watch a Movie of something? My parents are going to be home, but I got them to agree to leave us alone._

_From Kei_

_Megumi blushes at the invitation. 'I've never been in Kei's house, alone with him before. I've never really met his parents either. I wonder what they'll think of me. Compared to Hikari, I'm not at all interesting.' 'Doesn't he also have a younger brother? What's his brothers name anyway? I really don't know much about Kei's family. We haven't talked about his background much.'  
><em>

_Another text comes._

_To Megumi:_

_Don't worry about what my parents or my brother will think of you._

_From Kei._

_She reads the text in surprise and the colour on her face darkens. 'I guess even without seeing me he knows what I'm thinking.' She lightly chuckles. 'I guess this will be okay.' _

_'To Kei:_

_I will be glad to come over. And... I don't mind meeting your parents. But I'm sure that I won't be as impressive as Hikari-chan. Hehehe._

_From Megumi.'_

_'That's right. I'm not as good as Hikari...' _

*End of Flashback.

Her shoulders tense, and her grip on the board tightens at the memory. She takes a deep breath in, then exhales. 'I'll be okay.'

Her hand hesitantly reaches out to the bell. However before she could come into contact with it, the gate clicked open. The sudden noise shocked her a little, stepping back, her attention turn to the smiling figure at the gate.

"Right on time." a smiling Kei says as he opens the gate more. "As expected of Megumi-chan."

Megumi flushes at his compliment.

Kei holds out his hand to her. "So. Coming in?"

She slowly stretches out her hand to his. He takes her hand in his and gives her a smirk, she gives a small smile as a response. She feels him tug at her hand.

"No point standing outside. Let's go in." Kei says, opening the door to his house.

Megumi walks in and is greeted by a lady walking down the stairs.

"Oh Hello!" she reaches the bottom of the stairs and stops of them. "I'm Kei's mother, Midori Takashima." She holds out her hand with a smile. Megumi smiles back and shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Takashima. I'm Megumi Yamamoto." Megumi says, not knowing to either use her voice or not.

"Oh, no need to use you're voice around us. Kei told us all about it and may I say it is a wonder full thing you're doing to protect you're voice." She claps her hands together and tilts her head, leaning her cheek on her hand.

'Thank you, Mrs. Takashima.' She bows. 'I have something for you.' Megumi holds a bag filled with homemade sweets.

"Thank you. No need to be so formal, Midori is fine." She takes the bag. "What a sweet girl. I like her already." Midori pokes Kei with her elbow.

Kei looks down at her with slight annoyance, hinting that she should go. "Oh." She gets it. "Well, I'll leave you 2 alone then. I'm going to go shopping. See you guys later." She starts walking out the door. "Oh and Kei, don't hesitate to call if you need anything." She announces before she leaves.

"Sorry. She's not usually here, she works overseas so she's a little energetic." He scratches the back of his head, a little embarrassed. "Anyways, let's go upstairs."

They walk up the staircase and right before they reach the end of the stairs, Megumi notices someone peaking through a semi-opened door. The door quickly shuts. She keeps her eyes on the shut door, even till the end of the stairs. Kei notices her staring.

"That's my brother's room. Don't be bothered by him. He's... a little brat sometimes." He whispers, but makes it loud enough that his brother could hear.

Suddenly the door flings open. "I AM NOT A BRAT! YOU ARE!" Sui yells at him.

"Ah, Sui glad you could join us." Kei smirks at his brother's frustration. "This is Megumi."

Megumi gives Sui a smile and a small wave. 'Hi, Sui-san. Nice to meet you.'

Sui stares at the sketch board for awhile. "Oh, that's right. You can't speak. So I guess you're nickname will be 'Mute' then." He makes smirks.

"Sui!"

'Mmm, not bad nickname actually. Sounds like me.' She chuckles a little. Sui and Kei were shocked at her reaction. Sui thought about it a bit and smirks.

"Yeah, it does good. Well, at least you aren't as stiff as that 'Stupid Girl' Hikari. I guess not as bad as I thought."

'Glad to hear that.' Megumi smiles. She gets a semi-smile from Sui, which is quite rare.

"Don't you have homework or something, Sui?"

Sui glances at his room, then back at them. "As a matter of fact I do." He turns to walking to his room. Right before he closes the door he glances back and says. "Nice meeting you 'Mute Girl'."

'Like wise.' The door closes.

Kei leads her his room and closes his door. "Sorry about that, Megumi. Sui can be a little mean at times."

'It's alright. He's not as bad as Hikari-chan described him.' She chuckles a little. She sits down on the small coach, leaning against the wall.

"You dealt with that criticism pretty well." Kei, still standing, gives her a slightly concerned look.

She looks down alittle. 'Well, believe it or not, chasing after Yahiro all those times, has taught me something.' She looks up at him a smiles. 'Taking false criticism to heart, won't help anybody. It certainly won't help me. Besides it's good to laugh at yourself once in a while.'

Kei gives her a smile and sits besides her. He lightly slides his hand into Megumi's and intertwines them. Megumi's cheeks heat up a bit, looking at Kei. She gently leans her head on his shoulders.

"Please don't say that you're not as impressive as Hiakri." He says, which that's her by surprise. "You are impressive in your own way, so you don't have to prove yourself to me. Okay?"

Her heart is touched by his words. She nods. Kei leans his head on hers. "Good."

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it! The First chapter of the sequel of 'Love Is Never A Straight Path'. I decided to only put the fluffiness in this chapter. <strong>

**So hoped you liked it, please review if you'd like and if you haven't read ** 'Love Is Never A Straight Path'**, I'd advice to do so, cuz this story will not make sense if you don't. And for those who did, I HOPE YOU ARE FRIDGIN HAPPY! Sorry it took so long. **

**See ya next time! BYENEE! **

_(P.S. That next chapter will probably be up in 2 weeks.) _


	2. Chapter 2

Every S.A member sat at their regular seats, even Sakura and Finn were there. All enjoying their afternoon tea and freshly baked biscuits, and enjoying the peace and quiet that surrounded them.

"That reminds me," Akira-chan suddenly cut through the silence "My family is organizing a spring party, this weekend. All S.A members are recommended to attained." She sips some of her tea. "And company, of course."

"Eh? A party? Sounds fun!" Tadashi spits out as he chews on a biscuit.

"Tadashi, please don't speak with your mouth full." Akira sighs. Tadashi swallows the rest of his cookie and wipes of the crumbles, that stuck to the corner of his mouth.

"Everybody on board?"

"I'm free this weekend." The 7th rank member, Ryuu answers "Finny? How 'bout you?" Focusing his attention to her. She nods in response, to busy chewing on a sandwich.

"This is going to be fun! Ne, Jun-kun let's go together!" Sakura clings to Jun, giving him no room to refuse.

"A-ah... Sure." He gives her a slight smile and small nod.

"Ne! Can I invite Yahiro? I'm eager to meet his mistress!"

"But he's not cheating on anyone. Why would she be his mistress." Hikari questions.

"Yahiro never mentioned her to anyone, besides Kei and Megumi. So I'm calling it cheating!" She puffs her cheeks with a pout.

"I have nothing against it. Beside, I bet we all want to this mistress of his." Akira agrees.

"You too...?" Hikari silently sighs.

I don't believe I have anything scheduled this weekend." Kei takes his eyes off his computer for a moments. He moves his gaze towards Megumi. "Oi, Megumi. How do you feel about going?"

'I usually don't have to many things on the weekends. So I would love to go.' She smiles. Everyone gives a look at the two for a second. (I'll let you decide what they're thinking)

Now all the focus was to Hikari's answer. "I don't mind going to the party. But I have one request..."

"Eh?" Everyone focuses their gaze on Hikari.

"I was wondering if I could bring my boyfriend...?" A light blush fills her cheeks.

"B-but didn't Kei just say he was going?" Tadashi asks confused.

"Nope. She means her new boyfriend." Kei looks up at them with his serious face, then glances at Megumi and smiles. "Hikari and I aren't dating anymore."

"...' - "EHHHHHHHHHH!?"

* * *

><p>'Well, that went well.' Megumi walks along side Kei, as they both leave the Greenhouse. Kei sighs.<p>

"Honestly, I expected more of a fight from Akira." He pushes the door open, letting them both exist.

*Flash back:

_"A-are you serious?!" Akira says, as she wipes off the tea that now lies on the surface of the table, that spilled from her earlier jump._

_"Y-yeah." Hikari responds. _

_"W-when did this happen?" Tadashi coughs out. Wiping a piece of a cookie that hung from his lips. _

_"About 3 weeks ago."_

_"No way." Ryuu scratches his head.  
><em>

_ "Then that means..." Sakura turns her attention to Kei. "That means you guys really broke up!" She looks back at Hikari "Wait! You mean you were holding out on us for 3 whole weeks! You were cheating on us too!"  
><em>

_"That's right! You could have at least told us that you separated. You owe us that much." Tadashi leaps forward from his seat towards Hikari. _

_"A-ah... W-well..." Hikari lightly scratches her chin, feeling overwhelmed with questions. _

_"Well if this person is worth it, after a break up, he must be better than Kei." Akira adds. "No offense Kei." _

_"None taken." If you could look closely to Kei, you could see his eye twitch._

_As everyone being smothering Hikari with questions about her new bf, Megumi glances over at Kei and makes a face of worry._

_"He's being more quiet than usual. Kei... What are you think?"__Megumi wonders._

*End of flash back.

'Ne, Kei. Are you alright?' Megumi questions. Being the last ones out of Greenhouse meant that they had to lock up.

He gives her a small smile. "Although Akira's comment did irritate me, I'm overall pleased by they're reaction." He turns the key to lock the doors and sighs. "I'm fine with the outcome of this event."

"Even if you say that, I know you hurt inside." He looks at her with shocked eyes. "I said this to Yahiro and I'll say it to you too. Don't speak words you don't really mean, trying to act all cool in front of everyone." Her hands curl into fist. "Ah" Snapping back into reality. Upon realizing her own words, she blushes. "S-Sorry."

A soft smile appears on Kei's face. He moves closer to her and wraps his arms around her. "It's okay." His lays his hand on Megumi's head. "Thank you" His grip tightens.

Megumi leans on his chest. "You can cry if you want." She looks up at his shocked face and smiles. "I won't tell anyone."

He's shock face turns into one with a sad smile. "You really are full of surprises." He leans his head on her shoulder and chuckles. "I'm glad you're the one I fell for." He could feel her face heat up. "Thank you."

There was a small moment of silence, then suddenly she felt small heated drops of water rest of her shoulder. Realizing the situation, she wraps her arms tightly around Kei and lightly strokes his back. They stay there for a while until he's shoulders relaxed and her pulled away slowly. Still tears stream down his cheeks. Megumi wipes them away with her thumb and gives him a gentle and warm smile, before pushing up on her tippy toes to give him a peck on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AYO! Finally back, after I have no idea how many months. Thank you for all the people how reviewed and favorited(not a real word). Thank you for everyone's honesty and for the people who stuck by this story line. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I'm not sure when I can do the next chapter, but I will do my best, before school starts again.<strong>

**Until next time, BYNEE! 3**


End file.
